


Gadabout

by sassafras06



Series: My (hopefully) daily writing exercise!! [14]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Yagami Light is Kira, Yagami light is intrigued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassafras06/pseuds/sassafras06
Summary: Gadabout. Noun. A person who goes from place to place in social activity.Light has always thought that he was better than everyone else. Until, L crashed into his life.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: My (hopefully) daily writing exercise!! [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116308
Kudos: 11





	Gadabout

**Author's Note:**

> I AM HERE!!! also kinda dead but OH WELL THE SHOW MUST GO ON! I kinda like this one. It explores Light/Kira’s discovery of a new emotion.

Light has always been a charming and handsome boy, and a perfect actor. He got the best grades, he knew the best people, and could get any girl he wanted.

But, everyone was boring to him. They did not have the same instincts, same competitiveness, the same drive. They were not as smart as him, and they did not understand his big plans. 

He learned from an early age that he was better than everybody else, and he thought that way for a long time, especially with the Death Note in his possession. 

He tried finding an equal, but gave up, for it was as fruitful as a gadabout’s efforts was for pleasure. Temporary, fleeting, and unfulfilling. 

Until, L, bold and undeniably frustrating, crashed into his life, messing up everything he had worked for. 

The mental and physical tennis matches they play fill him with an indescribable hunger. For what, to win? To lose, even? To see if they are truly equals, a god and a human? 

He cannot figure it out just yet, but he is eager to continue this game between them. 

Light looked to the right as his cell phone rang.  Right on time, he thought. 

Checkmate.


End file.
